Usercane Anthony
Usercane Anthony is a currently active usercane which was previously the fourth-strongest usercane on record. A very powerful and exceptionally large tropical cyclone in the central Atlantic, it was the final named storm, final hurricane, and final major hurricane of the hyperactive 2015 Atlantic usercane season. Forming from a very well-organized tropical wave in December 2015, the cyclone underwent rapid intensification from the day it formed and attained tropical storm-force winds less than an hour after formation. From early on, forecast models predicted a very intense storm late in the forecast period; all in all, these predictions were largely accurate. Moving very slowly westward while embedded within an environment extremely conducive for tropical cyclogenesis, Anthony attained minimal hurricane status while stationed south of the Cape Verde islands on January 14. Within days, the cyclone rapidly intensified to Category 2 status. The unprecedented strengthening continued well into February at a torrid pace, as Anthony became the season's final major hurricane on February 7. The rate of weakening did not cease to slow, and Anthony unexpectedly became a large and powerful Category 4 hurricane on February 26 following the landfall and eventual collapse of Hurricane Nkechinyer, leaving conditions much more beneficial to intensification for other storms located within the vicinity of the region. Intensification slowed somewhat throughout latter months due to increased shear generated by Hurricane Hype across much of the Atlantic basin as it attained an unprecedented peak intensity of 215 miles per hour. Nevertheless, Anthony continued to gain strength, and soon attained Category 5 status, alongside Hurricane Bob, in late April 2016. Anthony then entered a steady state of intensification, becoming the fourth-strongest usercane on record by July 2016 - behind only Hurricane Hype of 2013, Hurricane Sjmaven of 2010, and Hurricane Bob of 2015. By late August 2016, Anthony attained a peak intensity of 185 miles per hour coupled with a pressure of 896 millibars. Anthony remained steady state until September 11, when massive upwelling induced by a rapidly expanding radius of winds caused Anthony to unexpectedly collapse and transition to an extratropical cyclone the same day, all the while a ridge of high pressure forced a turn northward. The extratropical cyclone lingered about the central Atlantic for less than a month, executing a small baroclinic loop as it re-entered the more favorable part of the Main Development Region. By late September, Anthony regenerated as a weak, 45 knot subtropical storm. By early October, Anthony shed its subtropical characteristics as it began to undergo explosive intensification. By October 9, Anthony intensified from a strong tropical storm to a Category 3 major hurricane. Less than 24 hours subsequent to that, Anthony attained Category 4 status. Continuing the trend of rapid intensification, eight days later Anthony acquired Category 5 status once again. In January 2017, Anthony attained a new peak intensity of 195 miles per hour, 884 millibars, later becoming the third 200 mph storm on record in early February. The following month, however, Anthony explosively weakened to a tropical storm once again. Shortly afterwards, Anthony became extratropical, before dissipating the next day. The remnant circulation remained active in the northern Atlantic for more than a year before accelerating south and regenerating in August of 2018. The storm briefly became a subtropical storm the following month before becoming completely extratropical again in December. Anthony regenerated for a third time in July of 2019 as a tropical depression. Anthony slowly strengthened over the coming months, and regained usercane intensity in November 2019 for the first time in 32 months. Meteorological History The origins of Hurricane Anthony can be traced to a large and well-defined tropical wave that departed the African coast in late December 2015. Late December 21, the wave slowly began to consolidate and eventually became the final tropical depression of the annual usercane season early the next day. About 500 miles southeast of the Cape Verde islands, development further ensued as the depression attained tropical storm-force winds less than an hour upon being classified - just adjacent to the African coast. Due to persistent deep convection coupled with annular characteristics present within the newly developed tropical storm, forecast models were in consensus that Anthony would later become a very strong storm late in the forecast period. By December 24, just two days after formation, Anthony rapidly intensified to 50 knots as it began developing an eyewall. Anthony continued to intensify at a steady rate, eventually attaining near hurricane-force winds by early January 2016. On January 14, Anthony attained minimal hurricane status while positioned just south of Cape Verde - ultimately the final hurricane of the record-breaking season. Anthony continued to rapidly intensify as the cyclone attained Category 2 status only four days later. Around this time a pinhole eye was apparent in the center of circulation. Throughout the remainder of January and into February, Anthony's rate of intensification persisted at an accelerated pace. The rapidly growing hurricane became a major hurricane on February 7, the final one of the 2015 season. Anthony spent less than a month at this status, and unexpectedly gained Category 4 status on February 6, surpassing the intensification rate of Hurricane Emma earlier in the season. The reason for this sudden increase in intensity can be attributed to the demise of Hurricane Nkechinyer, which made landfall and eventually dissipated over Morocco. Due to this, conditions within the region became much more favorable for development, and many storms, like Anthony, strengthened as a result. The unprecedented rate of intensification slowed somewhat in latter months due to an increase in shear as a result of Hurricane Hype's rapid intensification to a record peak of 215 miles per hour. During this time, Anthony absorbed extensive quantities of moisture into its already immense circulation and central dense overcast, contributing to its becoming the second-largest usercane on record, behind only Hurricane Ryne of 2013. By early April 2016, models began acknowledging the possibility of Category 5 status. On April 21, 2016, these forecasts verified, as Anthony acquired winds of 140 knots, thus supporting an upgrade to Category 5 status. At the time, Anthony became the record-shattering eighth Category 5 hurricane of the 2015 usercane season. By May, Anthony was recognized as the strongest December usercane in history. The cyclone briefly attained a peak intensity of 145 knots on May 10, prior to undergoing a brief eyewall-replacement cycle in late May that weakened the storm back to 140 knots. Over the next several weeks, Anthony nearly stalled in the central Atlantic, until intensification ensued once again on June 10, when the hurricane obtained its initial peak intensity for the second time. Anthony's intensification was relentless as it persisted through the summer of 2016, eventually attaining a record peak intensity of 185 miles per hour, 896 millibars in late August 2016 - becoming the fourth-strongest usercane in recorded history, in addition to being the second strongest within its own season - behind Hurricane Bob, respectively. The intensity remained largely unchanged until September 11, when massive upwelling ensued, triggering explosive weakening as its convective structure almost collapsed. Anthony's rapidly expanding radius of winds diminished almost instantaneously, and the cyclone became an enormous subtropical storm with maximum sustained winds of 45 knots. Later that evening, Anthony completed its extratropical transition as a ridge of high pressure to its southwest forced a northward turn. However, by the end of September, Anthony began to re-develop convection. The cyclone executed a baroclinic loop and began to turn southward, shedding its frontal characteristics. By September 24, Anthony regenerated to a weak subtropical storm with maximum winds of 45 knots. Days later, reconnaissance aircraft in combination with Dvorak estimates deemed Anthony a fully tropical storm with 50 knot winds. Only four days later, Anthony entered a phase of explosive strengthening, going from a 55 knot tropical storm to a Category 3 major hurricane in one advisory. Less than 24 hours later, Anthony continued to explosively intensify as it attained Category 4 status. Eight days later, following the near-collapse of Hurricane Hype, Anthony became a Category 5 hurricane for the second time in its existence, showcasing a well-organized core structure and pinhole eye. After another brief weakening period in early November, Anthony explosively intensified to a Category 5 once more. On December 14, Anthony attained a new peak intensity of 190 miles per hour, 890 millibars. Given the storm's extreme rate of intensification, Anthony is expected to become a 200 mph storm by later this year, considering its current intensity is estimated to be 195 miles per hour. On February 4, 2017, this forecast verified - as the NUC officially upgraded the storm to 200 miles per hour with a minimum pressure of 880 millibars - making it the third official Category 6 usercane on record. By March 4, 2017, Anthony explosively weakened again to a tropical userstorm for the same reasons that caused its previous near-demise. The system later became extratropical on March 8, before dissipating the next day. Regeneration The remnants of Anthony meandered over the central Atlantic with no deep convection for over a year (aside from a brief burst of convection in August 2017). Although the remnants nearly completely dissipated in late May 2018, a strong convective burst to the north of the center occurred on August 10, and Anthony regenerated into a subtropical userpression at that time. The system briefly transitioned to a remnant low the following month before regenerating as a subtropical userstorm on October 13th. It remained active and alternated in intensity multiple times before becoming extratropical again in early December. Anthony regenerated as a tropical userpression once more in mid-July of 2019. On August 8, 2019, the NUC officially upgraded Anthony back to tropical userstorm as the system re-attained winds of 35 knots. Three months after being upgraded to a tropical userstorm, Anthony restrengthened into a Category 1 usercane on November 8, 2019, making Anthony a usercane again for the first time since March 2017. Impact & Records Little impact from Anthony occurred while it was still in its developing stages near Cape Verde; some squally weather and heavy rains were reported as Anthony passed south of the archipelago in mid-January 2016. No damage or fatalities resulted. In the tropical Atlantic, Anthony sent large swells towards the Lesser Antilles as well as western Africa as it rapidly intensfied. These swells, accompanied by large and violent waves, resulted in severe destruction along the coast of western Africa. Throughout its existence, Anthony broke several records and set several more: * Latest-forming Category 5 hurricane (December 22) *Fourth-strongest usercane on record (200 mph, 880 mbar) *Most Category 5s within one season (Nine) *Second-strongest usercane of 2015 *Second-largest usercane on record (over 1,200 miles in diameter) *Strongest December usercane on record *Third Category 6 usercane on record (a Category 6 usercane has winds at or exceeding 200 mph) *Anthony was the latest-forming named storm on record, until analysis later showed Hurricane Yellow Flash of 2010 formed later (December 30) Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic Usercanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Sassmaster15's Pages Category:Very detailed pages Category:Category 5 Usercanes